racist_cheesefandomcom-20200213-history
Aram Allheart
Main Info One of the main protagonists in the story. Backstory Aram Allheart was born in a cabin in the woods outside of London, England in the year 1236 AD. His father, Darem, was deeply proud of his son. By the age of four, the young Aram had met Professor Leone. When Aram was nine, Darker Side attacked and killed Darem and Ava, Aram's parents. The young Aram fled from the house and into the woods. Shortly after, Professor Leone and his apprentice, Zachariah Nightshade, appeared to combat Darker Side. At that moment, Lighter Side emerged from within Zachariah and the two Sides while Professor Leone and Homicidal Grape searched for Aram. When they found him they heard the triumphant howl of Darker Side and the Professor hurried back to fight the entity. he activated his Abibitis and effortlessly defeated Darker Side. Aram, who witnessed the fight, then asked Professor Leone to train him in demon fighting. Professor Leone adopted Aram and took him under his wing in order to keep him safe from Zachariah who was now aiming to kill Aram. eventually Professor Leone found and killed his old apprentice, putting an end to the wicked boy's plans. Now safe, Professor Leone began to train Aram in various forms of swordsmanship and hand to hand combat. By the age of ten, Aram had learned how to wield and use most bladed weapons and how to absorb Blue Erks, effectively increasing his Erks capacity to 22, in comparison to the usual 5 a human has. When he was twelve, Aram and Professor Leone visited Rob the Robot. Hoping to enhance and kick start Aram's Abibitis, Rob The Robot and Professor Leone inadvertently gave Aram his greatest ability. With this new ability he could now absorb and harness any and all energy cast at him, including Black Dragons and Hellfire. After obtaining this ability, Aram accidentally absorbed Green Erks, giving him his highly enhanced speed and agility. By the age of fifteen Aram continued his training under Professor Leone. When he was sixteen, Professor Leone invited Cassidy Ngo and the Force Captain to The Surface to help train Aram. The King of The Other Side taught Aram to navigate his way through darkness using only his mind and Erks as a guide. The Force Captain also taught him how to Harness his own energy and use it in combat. For the next twelve years, Aram and Prof. Leone were England's primary defenders against the supernatural. At the age of 27, Aram was called to a village. While there he fought a gryphon. The monster and Aram both fell into a portal to the other side. The portal closed behind him and he was trapped on the Other Side with the vile creatures that lurked through the eerie realm. 800 long years dragged by as he stayed on The Other Side. He battled monsters and his own Nightmares. These battles thickened his skin and steeled him. This more than any amount of training on the surface could do. Aram survived for eight centuries until the day came to release him from his Hell. Upon seeing the light, Aram quickly and instinctively ran toward it like a moth to the flame except in the end it wouldn't end up hurting him. He escaped through the portal to The Surface and met the Workers he then began to help them defeat Zachariah. Appearance Aram Allheart is human with dark hair, and semi-tan skin. He usually keeps his hair cut short, but will let it grow out on occasion and tie it into a ponytail. Before entering The Other Side for the first time his eyes were a steel grey, but upon escaping his eyes were dark violet. He is rather lanky and thin and walks hunched over due to his time on The Other Side. Aram preferred to wear a leather overshirt and buckskin trousers during the 1200's. In the modern time he wears a simple outfit consisting of a plain t-shirt and black leather jacket over this and often wears blue jeans and tight-laced combat boots. Aram's time spent on The Other Side turned his skin to a pale, bleached white, but after soaking up some sunlight his skin returned to his original Italian/British tone. Aram's standard equipment consists of Aram's Twin Imp Core Katanas. Personality As a child, Aram was a rather shy and quiet boy. His father, Darem Allheart, often kept him sheltered and hidden in their small cabin on the outskirts of London. The first person that Aram ever met, other than his parents, was Professor Leone. After Aram's parents were brutally murdered by the being Darker Side, Aram was taken under Prof. Leone's wing and eventually grew to love and see the professor as a father figure of a sort. Under Prof. Leone's upbringing and tutelage, Aram grew to be more outgoing and friendly toward people. He developed a strong moral code and a strong sense of selflessness, going so far as to constantly put himself at risk to save others. He was also very optimistic and often tried to find a solution that protected everyone from harm. After being imprisoned on The Other Side, Aram's morals came into question. Having to fend for his life every step he took caused him to become hopelessly pessimistic and extremely violent toward whoever he came in contact with. Seeing as how he was trapped on The Other Side for over eight centuries, Aram began to associate light and anyone he met with danger. He feared everyone and even after being released from The Other Side, he was still reluctant to be around anyone for too long. After some time on The Surface and with some help from Homicidal Grape and Casey Ngo, Aram eventually became more sociable and friendly toward others and freely told his friends about his life on The Other Side. With more time and the start of his family, Aram became the same selfless person he once was, going so far as to sacrifice his life on numerous occasion to keep his friends and family safe from harm. He even endured brutal torture at the hands of the Beastly Priest, in order to rescue his adolescent daughter, Roulette Allheart. Abilities Aram also has a wide variety of skills and abilities. In his early life as a child and a young adult, Aram possessed the useful ability to absorb any and all Ethereal energies and Erks types, as opposed to one Erks type. In addition to Erks absorption, Aram could also train himself to raise his maximum Erks count from 7 units to 135 by the time he turned 24 years of age. Aided by his absorption ability, Aram acquired advanced strength and stamina, and by absorbing Portal Residue, Aram was granted telepathy and a limited The Sight. During his long time on The Other Side, Aram increased both his strength and stamina and also increased his Erks maximum count to 1,478 units. In addition he also managed to learn and master all types of martial arts and swordsmanship styles, even going so far as to invent some of his own. While he was imprisoned, Aram sought out Madam Break and Force Captain who helped him to develop his ability to cast pure Erks energy in waves and blasts, for use in combat. Also with the help of Force Captain, Aram absorbed Centurion Energy giving him an Unholy shield that served as protected then and later on against demons. Also using Centurion Energy, Aram can cast an Anti-Ethereal field that can incinerate Shadow Wraiths and slow and weaken demons, especially Shadow Demons. At some point before he escaped The Other Side, at managed to gain control of the Blade of the Hemomancer. After escaping The Other Side, during a fight with Wallace Harkins, Aram activated his Abibitis, a hidden strength stored within him, that exponentially increases one's strength, stamina, and speed or Core Production Rate, if the user is a demon. For a long time, before Professor Leone helped him to fix it, Aram could only activate his Abibitis, commonly called Enraging, when he becomes angry. Harnessing this new strength, Aram also gained the ability to teleport, but he can only use it while Enraged. His Enrage power has changed over the span of the story, but started as 1,051.4x base strength, speed, and stamina. Upon becoming an Ethereal Demon, at the hands of Beastly Priest, Aram's variety of abilities was expanded even further. Along with every ability he already possessed he now had the ability to teleport freely at a distance up to 100 ft.. In addition to this, Aram also acquired abilities similar to a Chaos Demon, such as the ability to Legionize human and Necromancy. Other abilities include Hypnosis, Matter Manipulation, and Intangibility. By using Matter Manipulation, Aram can summon an Ethereal Storm, a storm created by mixing Portal Residue and Blue Erks. Also by using the Ethereal Storm, he can call upon a Rain of Orbs, when the Blue Erks solidifies and weaponizes the Portal Residue within the orbs, these orbs are similar to Finger Bombs. He can also call upon a Rain of Knives, which is a variation of Rain of Orbs that can impale targets and explode. By using a liquified form of Blue Erks, Aram can Summon Spears from out of the ground to impale foes. Aram also has several attacks that are variations of Finger Bombs. These include Trap Sphere, Proximity Sphere, Shade Sphere, and Chaotic Sphere. Aram is also capable of creating Shadow Hands, Shield Cast and Manifesting Erks, a much more effective version of Energy Drainage. Aram is also capable of launching Energy-Seeking Orbs and expelling his energy outward in an Aerial Blast. After absorbing a Black Dragon, Aram became a full-on Chaos Demon with a Core Production Rate of 50,000 DCU daily and his Enrage power became 1,057.2x.